


Fake Salad (Take Two)

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [13]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Silly, Writer Bingo, demon/angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy comes home exhausted and starving. She gets caught by her wife having a very strange dinner.(TAKE TWO)





	Fake Salad (Take Two)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noblegraces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblegraces/gifts).



> To the great reader who made the comment on the previous version.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you for the idea lol.  
> For Bingo Card Three: Demon/Angel  
> (It works. Just read the fic :P lol)  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy yawned as she slowly trudged into her home, her stomach growling obnoxiously. It was incredibly late, and even though she was desperate to just collapse and go to sleep, she was absolutely starving and seriously needed to find something to eat. 

Closing the door and double—then triple—checking that she had indeed locked it, she carefully punched in the code to arm the alarm. Being completely exhausted was not a good reason for fucking up the alarm code, because it would mean she’d have to stay awake even longer to deal with phone calls and cops. She quickly stripped off her coat and hung it up before stumbling her way to the kitchen in the dark.

Her stomach rumbled again and Andy groaned. She was way too tired to cook, but if she didn’t find something to at least tide her over, she risked waking Miranda with her growling stomach. 

Yawning yet again, Andy turned on the light that was over the sink, and blinked a few times at the sudden illumination. She shook her head vigorously to try and wake herself up a little, but yawned again anyway. She stubbed her toe and cursed, stumbling the last few steps to the refrigerator. Opening the fridge—as well as her mouth, for another yawn—she rubbed at her foot for a long minute, and stared into the bright abyss, her brain unable to function any faster due to exhaustion.

Finally, she spotted a fresh head of lettuce.

“Salad,” Andy muttered. She could have salad. 

She pulled out the head of lettuce, and blindly grabbed a bottle from the bottom shelf of the refrigerator door. 

Andy placed her ingredients on the counter and sighed, exhausted by the thought of having to find dishes and silverware. Throwing her head back, she heaved a weighty sigh.

Fake salad. She could have fake salad.

With a grunt of tired exertion, Andy used her teeth to loosen the cap of the bottle, then twisted it the rest of the off with her hand and dropped it onto the counter. She leaned over the sink, poured a little dressing directly onto the head of lettuce, and took a bite.

“Hmm,” Andy groaned, munching and swallowing quickly before taking another bite. She was deliriously happy to be eating anything, even if it was just lettuce. She had been so busy with her articles that she’d completely missed dinner, and it was now nearing one o’clock in the morning.

She haphazardly poured on a little more dressing and took another bite, chewing the sweet crisp lettuce to a random beat and bobbing her head in an attempt to stay awake.

A few bites in and she began humming, her hips swaying and bouncing as she yawned and her eyelids drooped. She just needed to eat a little more, and then she could go upstairs and sleep. Just a little more.

As she lifted the completely mangled head of lettuce to her mouth for another bite, the kitchen overhead light clicked on, and she froze. Miranda spoke up, “Andrea? What on earth are you doing?”

Andy turned her head a little and saw her wife, wrapped in her night time robe, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Andy drew the lettuce away from her face and closed her mouth. She could feel her cheeks heating up with the embarrassment of being caught. “Um? Having a salad?” Andy replied, and yawned again.

Miranda chuckled, moving to stand beside her. “With homemade blueberry syrup?” She pointed at the bottle in Andy’s hand.

Andy felt her cheeks grow even warmer. “Oh. I-” she shrugged, “I didn’t notice.”

“I can see that.” Miranda pressed a soft kiss to Andy’s temple, and then another to her lips. “Let’s put the lettuce away, darling. There’s yogurt, Cara just bought some. That’ll be much more filling before bed. You look exhausted, and it’s late.”

Andy let Miranda pull the lettuce out of her hand. “Ok.”

“Come on, why don’t you sit down? I’ll get you the yogurt.”

Andy allowed Miranda to guide her to the island counter chairs, and clumsily settled down in the one Miranda pulled out. She blinked, yawning as she watched Miranda clear away her impromptu ‘salad,’ and take out a yogurt cup.

Miranda grabbed a spoon from the dishwasher and handed them to Andy. “Eat. I’ll pour you a glass of water.”

Tiredly following Miranda’s orders, Andy tore off the top and tucked in, offering a mumbled, “Thanks,” around a mouthful of yogurt.

“You’re welcome, darling.” Miranda kissed her forehead so as not to disrupt Andy’s eating.

“What would I do without you?” Andy sighed, stuffing another spoonful into her mouth.

“Starve, most likely. Eating an entire head of lettuce? With blueberry syrup? I saved your life, Andrea. I’m practically your guardian angel.”

Andy snorted with laughter, yogurt dribbling down her chin. “M’aa’na,” she whined, moving her hand in front of her mouth. She glared as she swallowed and wiped the yogurt from her face. 

Andy continued eating, trying hard not to smile as she watched Miranda’s lip tuck between her teeth before slipping free with a peal of laughter.

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry,” Miranda said after a moment, her laughter fading into a soft chuckle, “I must be more tired than I realize.”

Andy grumbled playfully, “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Make fun of me, I don’t care. It’s soooo funny.” She huffed dramatically.

Miranda smiled and leaned in to press a kiss on Andy’s cheek. “You’re very funny. I’ll let you finish your dinner, and grab some water for you.”

Before long, Andy finished the rest of the yogurt, and Miranda immediately took the trash, replacing it with a glass of water. Andy drained the glass and set it on the counter, followed quickly by her head. “Mmmm. Tired.”

The little energy boost from Miranda’s teasing and laughter was fading, and Andy felt ready to just sleep in the kitchen.

“I know, darling. Let’s get you to bed. Up you go.”

Andy groaned, but did as Miranda asked, allowing her wife to support her as she stumbled up the stairs. Miranda proceeded to hold Andy up as she sloppily brushed her teeth, then helped Andy undress and crawl into bed.

Andy snuggled under the covers, scooting into Miranda’s arms when her wife joined her. “I love you,” she murmured sleepily.

“I love you, too, even with the demon roar your stomach makes when you’re hungry.”

Andy giggled and tucked her head into the crook of Miranda’s shoulder. “Hmm, and my lovely guardian angel chased it away.”

“Alright, my darling storyteller, get some sleep. I love you.”

As Andy drifted off to sleep, she couldn’t help but think that even though it was a little embarrassing getting caught with her choice in dinner, she was also incredibly grateful that Miranda had come downstairs to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought of this.  
> I hope you liked it :)  
> And thanks to Priestlys for the help on some frustrating parts.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
